Open your eyes
by Emma-face
Summary: I want so much for you to open your eyes 'cause I need you to look into mine.' A post LD songfic!


**A/N: **This is a post Living Doll songfic I have written. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song which is Open your Eyes by Snow Patrol - it's rather good you should check it out _

* * *

_

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

He still couldn't believe what was going on around him. The thought of Sara, his Sara trapped under that car, stranded in the desert somewhere, alone, confused, injured; he couldn't take it in, it just seemed so surreal. He had to find her. He hadn't taken a break since the model first arrived and they realised Sara was missing. He didn't care, he couldn't take a break, he had to find her.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Natalie was refusing to co-operate. She hadn't giving them anything, no clue of Sara's whereabouts. Grissom was getting tired; he hadn't slept in almost 24 hours and was losing his cool.

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

He wanted to scream at her. "What have you done with my Sara, you crazy bitch!" He held it in; yelling wouldn't get any information out of her. She tried to kill him, slicing his neck. He had been bleeding. He allowed the paramedics to tend to the wound but he refused any further medical treatment. It was wasting time. He couldn't feel the pain anyway; he was too angry at Natalie, too angry at himself, too worried about finding Sara.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her eyes staring back at him; those big brown eyes in which he could happily lose himself for days. The thought that he might not get to look in those eyes again ate him up inside. He pushed it from his mind. 'She's going to be alright!' He assured himself. 'She's tough, she'll make it' Everyone around him tried to reassure him too.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

He went back to his office. He needed a minute away from everyone; they were still in shock over his revelation about his relationship with Sara. They were trying to comfort him, trying to reassure him but it wasn't working; he needed to get away from them.

For a moment he resented them, they didn't know her like he did. They knew Sara Sidle: CSI, they knew Sara Sidle: close friend, but they didn't know Sara Sidle: Grissom's Sara. He regretted feeling this way, he knew they were just trying to help but he was beyond help. All he wanted was Sara back. He kept thinking what if the last time was last time? What if he never got to hold her again? He couldn't bear the thought.

He was falling away into thoughts of despair again when the news came. They'd found her.

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

He rushed to the hospital. 'Please let her live! Please let her live!' were the only thoughts flooding his mind. He raced to her bedside and clutched her hand tightly in his own. He refused to leave her side; he refused to go home until she regained consciousness. He hated seeing her like this, in hospital, unconscious with wires going in and out of her; she looked so helpless, so vulnerable. Sitting at her bedside he vowed to himself that never again would she be back in this hospital; he wouldn't let her come to anymore danger.

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

No more secrets, no more hiding their relationship; he was done with all that. He had wasted too much time. He wanted the world to know how he felt about Sara Sidle. Work had gotten in his way too many times. Work was the reason it had taken them so long to get together. Work was the reason they had so little time to spend with each other. Work was the reason behind too many cancelled dates. Work wasn't going to come first anymore.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

'Please Sara, open your eyes!' He silently begged her. There was a flicker of movement behind her eye lids. Another. She blinked. His heart leapt. She blinked again and squeezed his hand. He called the nurse. A team of doctors and specialists flooded into examine her and Grissom went out into the hallway to call the team and tell them the good news. She was awake! She was going to be ok!

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

Their relationship was out in the open now; everything was suddenly different and yet, oddly the same. At times they still couldn't believe it; all they'd gone through, everything that had happened, none of it seemed real. After her recovery Grissom proposed to Sara, she was the most important thing in his life now and he didn't want to spend another moment without her.


End file.
